Stripperlla vs Lady Frenzy the diapering
by Megabluex
Summary: Stripperlla decided to invstagate the new factory that open up months ago, the weird thing about the factory is protected by a highly advanced robot security system that makes it look like a military base, a few of her enemies have gone missing and two of her best friend have disappeared, will she meet her match at the hands of Lady Frenzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Stripperlla vs Lady Frenzy the diapering**

Chapter:1 In to the Frenzy Factory and the Appearance of the Mama Girl Brigade

It was dark and quite in the city as a red motorcycle drove through it at high speed. On the bike was a very attractive woman with long blond hair, beautiful red ruby lips, her outfit has long black high heels boots, a dark blue long shelves short cover jacket , with matching dark blue mini skirt and tube top that barely cover her D size chest. She is also wearing a dark Blue mask and a silver belt buckle with a dark blue S on it this woman is Stripperella and she is heading to the big factory in the city. Stripperella notice that the factory was heavily guarded with Greenbots and security bots, Tankbots and Chopperbots were patrolling the area, the factory look more like a military base than a factory. Stripperlla knew that she'll have to find another way in, but luckily for her there is another way in through the abandoned inn. Stripperlla hid her red motorcycle behind a few abandoned trash cans, Stripperella sneak past the Tankbots and Chopperbots and stayed in the shadows, unknown to Stripperella some one was watching her on the computer screen inside the factory, Striperella felt as if she was being watched as she continue to the abandoned inn.

The person that is watching the computer screens was a woman that was just as attractive as Stripperlla with the same hair coloring as her but a bit lighter, hot pink lips, wearing a long black shelves jacket with thick yellow covering that is short with black strips on the shoulders almost like Stripperella's jacket, hot pink high heels boots with match hot pink custom made mini skirt with dark blue strips that goes with her dark blue tube top. She is known as Lady Frenzy. As Lady Frenzy watch Stripperella walk into the abandon inn.

Lady Frenzy: "My my, what a pretty and attractive little thing she is but she is as sexy and attractive as me."

Then she looked at Stripperlla's outfit.

Lady Frenzy: "What a revealing outfit it doesn't show much protection but I know what protection she need's", looking at Stripperlla's dark blue mini skirt. "I better low the security levels so that she could get in and put the machinery in to silent mode."

Lady Frenzy did everything she said and then turned to two human looking robots.

Stripperlla notice all the Tankbots and Chopperbots were heading back in to the factory as she enter the inn, Stripperlla though it was the perfect time to sneak into the factory as they were going back inside or hitch a ride under one of the Tankbots as it was entering back into the factory. But then another door opened that let out more Tankbots and more Chopperbots were coming out from the roof.

"Well that idea is thrown out the window, I better continued using the inn to gain entrance into the factory and besides even if I get inside that way, I be detected by their life scanners that I heard so much about." Stripperlla spoke to herself and continued into the hallway of the inn.

Unknown to Stripperlla their were cameras inside the inn they looked old and rundown but still working as Lady Frenzy watch Stripperlla. Striperella searched high and low, calculating who or what could be here the inn was very big for its side, as Stripperella continue walking, she though about why she was here. She heard some rumors that some of her villains try to enter and steal information or items from the factory and never made it out or inside the building. Two of Stripperlla's closes friends went for an interview at the factory and never came back, as Stripperlla was busy thinking Lady Frenzy decided to have fun with her, she hit a few buttons and the computer began to scanning Stripperlla body and outfit right away.

("Hmm it's a little too quiet") StripperElla thought to herself as she look a little on edge as she continued to walk down the hallway.

Lady Frenzy notice that Stripperlla was a bit on edge it cause Lady Frenzy to smile evilly as she watch Stripperlla to become a bit paranoid, she knew that this is the perfect time to strike. As the computer was finishing scanning Stripperlla Lady Frenzy press a button on the key board and clown head came out with swirling eye and started to hypnotize Stripperlla. (Think gear clown from Captain N the game master)

"What the" Stripperlla stated blankly, as she was unable to move.

Lady Frenzy smiled at the sight of Stripperlla being hypnotize, until she was interrupted by another female voice coming from behind.

" would you like me and my girls to a you." Spoke a woman that was wearing a pink dress, with matching white shoulder pads, high heel shoes, gloves and belt buckle (think Pamela Manson from Danny Phantom but with DD size chest) but you can't see the rest of her face because it was still in the shadows.

This woman goes by the name of Ms. Change, behind her was six shadowy female figures but you can tell that they were wearing diapers by how round their lower area was and how far their legs were split apart. Lady Frenzy notice a baby stroller right next to Ms. Change, inside the baby stroller was a red hair woman with lavender lips that was sucking on a mint green pacifier, she was wearing a light and dark green baby dress with matching baby bonnet with cute cat ears and baby bib with Hellow Kitty on it. Lady Frenzy also notice that she also had on light green gloves with dark green ribbons on the and faded green stocking and dark green high heel shoes. The diaper that Kitty Kat was in was really big and thick, you can tell as it was lifting Kitty Kat up from her seat a few inches, luckily for her that her stroller was customized for her diaper size.

" No Ms. Change, you and your Mama Girls Brigade will not interfere just yet I would like to see how this goes and I see that you got a new baby girl into the family, she looks very adorable what her name." Lady Frenzy answering and asking Ms. Change while still looking at the sleeping bundle of joy.

"Yes, her name it Kitty Kat and we finally broke her mind and body, she is the perfect mamas girl that any mother would love to have, she always want to be near me, holding her and only wants me to change her diaper. You have no idea how proud and happy I was when she called me mama, I was crying and kissing her fore-head to finally have my baby girl." Ms. Change informing Lady Frenzy about her new daughter with pride, and with a motherly voice.

Lady Frenzy notice that Kitty Kat's diaper was bulging out as she slept, her diaper expanded so much that some of it was coming out of the leg holes and lifting her up a few more inches, the diaper continue to expanded until the diaper looks it was reaching Kitty Kat's chest. Lady Frenzy giggled at this, she didn't expect anyone to pee and poop that much in a short amount of time, especially in their sleep.

"My, my, she sure can fill her diaper up when she is sleeping, I'm surprise that she didn't wake up crying right now, you really have your hands full their, isn't that our super protection big girl diaper?" Lady Frenzy asking Ms. Change

Ms. Change turns the baby stroller towards her and smiled at the sight of Kitty Kats sleeping like an angel and her full diaper.

"Yes she is a big stinker and wetter but it doesn't bother her one bit, she'll continue playing in a full diaper until I change her or see me letting me know that she wants a diaper change. Yes it is the super protection big girl diaper I decided to put her in one size smaller after we finally broke her from testing the mega protection ones." Ms. Change telling Lady Frenzy what she needed to know, then she removed the safety tray

that cause Kitty Kat's diaper to bulge out forward and sag outwards.

"And she is the biggest baby out of all of us." One of the Mama's Girls Brigade the shadowy figure one with six arms.

"Yes Pamper Six, she is the biggest baby because she has a mind of an infant and poops and pees like one, after all with all the testing we did to her with the mega protection big girl diaper, but you don't remember that do you, my sleeping little angel." Ms. Change responding back to Pamper Six input but loud enough for Lady Frenzy to hear her, then she patted the front of Kitty Kat's very full diaper that cause her to wake up.

Kitty Kat eyes open up, she looked a bit sleepy as she just woke up, she use her left hand to rub her eyes, after rubbing her eyes Kitty Kat looked left to right to see were she was then she notice her mommy in front of her. She smiled at her mother while sucking on her pacifier and raised both her arms up to let her know that she wants to be picked up. Ms. Change smiled at her daughter and look into her eyes they sparkle with innocents and love she still can't believe that this is them lady that was her fellow co-worker that always belittle her, saying that no man want to have a baby like you for a girlfriend or change your diapers, telling her that she should just give up wearing panties and go back to wearing diapers where she belongs. Now look at her, Kat one of the best stripers from the club is now wearing the second biggest diaper she ever seen and being her baby girl.

When Ms. Change had her full attention on Kitty Kat, Lady Frenzy turn her head back to the computer monitors and smiled as she notice that Stripperella was almost completely hypnotized. When Stripperlla was full hypnotize lady frenzy said a few thing to the hypnotized Stripperella.

Lady Frenzy: fellow the clown bot and do every thing I say.

That is when the clown bot began to walk away from Stripperella, she followed the clown down the hallway in dazed and unknowingly way, Lady Frenzy smiled in a evilly was as she watch Stripperella walk down the hallway hypnotized, she finally has Stripperella in the palm of her hand and she was going to enjoy the fun she will have with her and rune Stripperella's life as a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2 In to the Frenzy Factory and LADY FRENZY'S Sinister Plot for Stripperella part1

Stripperella was continuing to follow the clownbot down the dark creepy hallway, while Lady Frenzy continue to watch her from the computer monitors, Lady Frenzy was thinking of ideas how to have fun with Stripperella, Lady Frenzy couldn't pick on which one to use so she decided to do all of them, then went back to work on the computer while it was still scanning Stripperella. As the computer finish the scan, frenzy was working on the doll program then it was done she put the data of stripperlla, click on a picture of a baby doll with the symbol of a water mark and poop next to it that is when the mechinery started to work in silent.

Stripperella still continue to follow the clownbot down the creepy hallway.

As lady frenzy got back to the computer screen she saw that they were almost at the door where she want stripperlla to go in so she can play with her for a bit until she get every thing she need to make Stripperlla no more. Lady Frenzy decided to do one thing to Stripperella before she gets to the door.

Lady Frenzy: Stop

Stripperella did as she was told

Lady Frenzy: lift up your skirt and show me you panties

Stripperella use both her hands to lift up her skirt to revealed her panties, Lady Frenzy thought that they look very nice, but then again she is look at them from a computer screen so she need to get up close and personal to see them even better. Lady Frenzy hit a few keys on the keyboard and a nozzle came out from one of the clownbot's metal fingers and started to spray an unknown chemical at Stripperella's panties

?: that chemical will change and alter the materials and properties of her panties so that they will stretch, not stain and leak.

Lady Frenzy turn her back and remember the two human looking robots with her.

Lady Frenzy: I know but we need to test it to see if it is safe to use on people.

Lady Frenzy lying to the human looking robots, knowing that the chemical is harmless to humans, she just want to use it on Stripperella for her own personal fun, then she turn her head back to the computer screen to see the clownbot walking around Stripperella while still spraying her panties. When the clownbot was done spraying Lady Frenzy saw that they were almost at the door where she want stripperlla to go in so she can play with her for a bit until she get every thing she need to make Stripperlla no more.

Lady Frenzy: Put your skirt back down and continue to follow the clownbot.

Stripperella put her skirt back down and continue to follow the clownbot as it walk away from her. When they got to the door Lady Frenzy hit another button to put stripperlla subconscious in to a deep sleep letting her have full control over Stripperlla.

* she went out completely at Lady Frenzys mercy*

As Stripperlla was under Lady Frenzy control she told the clown bot to open the door and was about to tell the mind control Stripperlla to go inside, until a alarm went of inside the manufacture area, Lady Frenzy know that is was the visitor alarm, Lady Frenzy turn on another computer screen and saw a woman with dirty blond hair wearing a golden dress, white long gloves with matching white high heel shoes and belt. Lady Frenzy recognized the woman, and know what she want, and decided to have some fun with her as well, Lady Frenzy then turn her head towards the human looking robots.

Lady Frenzy: Let her in and bring her here.

Both robots nodded their metal heads and walk off to get the visitor, then Lady Frenzy turn her head to .

Lady Frenzy: , I believe it is best that you and your Mama Girl Brigade should leave this area before that woman see you all.

: yes I agree with you there and besides I need to change my little stink pride and joy to a bigger and clean diaper.

then patted the bottom of Kitty Kat full diaper, then she started to smell something stinky it is not her baby girl, she turn her head towards her Mama Girl Brigade and saw that they were filling up their diapers with poop and causing the lower parts of their outfits to bulge out. wonders why they were filling their diapers all at once, then she turn her head again and saw the reason why, one of the Mama Girl Brigade with baby bottles on her wrist's was bottle feeding Pamper six, Pamper Six diaper was bulging out and look happy as she was being feed. waited until the member with the baby bottles was done feeding Pamper Six, when she was done feeding Pamper Six she took the baby bottle out from her mouth, Pamper Six was now poking her full diaper and enjoying the squishy sound that it was making.

"Baby Milk come over here right now" told Baby Milk to come near her.

Baby Milk walk out of the shadows, Baby Milk had dark hair lady wearing a red oneise, baby bonnet and baby bib but it is red and has a image of a baby bottle on the bonnet and bib, she also has a pacifier in her mouth that has tubes connecting to the tank, she also has baby bottles strapped to her wrist's that is also connected to the tank. place Kitty Kat back in her baby stroller and walk towards Baby Milk, as soon as she got to Baby Milk she turn the knob on Baby milk's Pacifier all the way open to let in a large amount of the special milk into Baby Milks mouth. Baby Milk smile as she taste the milk in her mouth, she really enjoys drink it, then her lower area of her onesie started to bulge out a lot as she fills her diaper with poop, her diaper continue to grow and expand until she lost balance and landed on her very full diaper that made a loud squishy sound. Baby Milk smiled behind her pacifier and blush, her diaper lift her up a few inches as if was still being filled, decided that should be enough for Baby Milk's to learn her lesson. turn the knob on Baby Milk's pacifier again to cut off the flow of the special milk.

: There, that should teach you for giving your sister the special milk with out my permission, it is going to take me a while to change all of you, with full loads like that.

watch each member of the Mama Girl Brigade enjoying their full diaper as they were making squishy sound.

: Now let get you get you all change into fresh diapers, Baby Milk you'll have to crawl your way back to the changing room with your diaper that full, you won't be able to walk or waddle.

Unknown to Baby Milk knows how to walk or waddle in a very big and full diaper, from drinking the special milk a lot and having the biggest diaper in the group, a extremely full load doesn't bother her, then patted the back of Baby Milk really full diaper causing a small smile to appear on Baby Milks face that went unnoticed as she enjoy it.

: Okay my Girl Brigade lets get you all into some nice clean diapers.

Then she turns her head towards Kitty Kat, who was still in her stroller

: Okay my precious stinky little kitten, lets get you into a nice clean diaper with your sisters.

push the stroller with Kitty Kat out of the room with her Mama Girl Brigade following behind her as they waddle their way out of the room, while giggling as they make squishy sounds by every step they make, leaving Baby Milk behind as the last one to follow as she is the only one to crawl.

Just as and her Mama Girl Brigade left the manufacturing area the two human looking robots came back with the woman from the front gate, the woman look just as she was to the front of the gate except up close her chest was way bigger, it was a size E and she looks mad.

Lady Frenzy: Ah, what a pleasant surprise to see you.

Enorma Ray: Don't you me, Lady Frenzy why haven't you return any of my calls.

Lady Frenzy just smile at Enorma Ray, she know that she is a bit dim in the head and for the fact that she had a breast bomb implanted in her chest, for crying out loud it was ticking very loud for her not hear it, so it would be easy to trick her into some personal fun and practice before she get to Stripperella.

Lady Frenzy: Sorry Enorma, but I been working on with a few company projects that you won't be interested in.

That is when Enorma look over Lady Frenzy's shoulder and saw Stripperella on the computer screen, that was when she realize something.

Enorma Ray: You are making a Stripperella movie with out telling me!

Lady Frenzy continue smiling at the furious Enorma Ray

Lady Frenzy: Yes, a movie base on Stripperella, but there is a few things in the movie, that you will not agree to do, that is why I didn't tell you.

Enorma Ray: I don't care about the conditions in the film, that don't even look like Stripperella, I know I meet her once and she looks like you got her from a men's club, I could do a way better Stripperella than her.

Lady Frenzy: (The only improvement you could make is her breast, your intelligent would be a down graded for her.) Lady Frenzy talk to herself in her mind.

Lady Frenzy: Okay then.

Lady Frenzy turn her head to the human looking robots.

Lady Frenzy: You know what to bring for this kind of thing.

Both robots walk away from them and out of the manufactory area, then came back with a big changing table and baby supplies.

Enorma Ray: What's with the diaper and the overgrown changing table ?

Lady Frenzy: You see in the movie Stripperella meets a baby theme villain and ends up getting diapered by her and ends up wearing them through out the entire film.

Enorma Ray bit her lips, she didn't expect to wear a diaper in the movie, but she'll do anything to be in it, especially to be the leading actor as Stripperella, she just have to swallow her pride and dignity for it.

Enorma Ray: Okay I'll wear the diaper as long as I could play the part as Stripperella.

Lady Frenzy smile, she knew that Enorma was dim but she really is stupid, she didn't know that it was the real Stripperella on the computer screen, Lady Frenzy is really going to enjoy make a very famous celebrity into her very own practice baby, Lady Frenzy walk over the changing table and patted the surface with her hand.

Lady Frenzy: Okay come sit on top of the changing table so that we can get you rear padded for the role.

Enorma Ray lift up her dress to revile her sexy yellow panties and walk her way to the changing table and sat on top of it, one of the human looking robots handed Lady Frenzy a diaper, Lady Frenzy inspected the diaper and shook her head in disapproval for its size.

Lady Frenzy: No, we need a diaper big enough to go with her inflated chest.

Enorma Ray puff out her cheeks, after hearing what Lady Frenzy said about her chest. She also stick out her tongue at Lady Frenzy in a childless way. Lady Frenzy then walk a way from Enorma Ray and the two human looking robots, she then headed to the other side of the manufacturing area and found what she was looking for.

Lady Frenzy: This is just a test model, I have a better one for Stripperella, but plan on making her the spokes model for this brand anyway this feel about right for Enorma.

Lady Frenzy walked back to Enorma and the two human looking robots, then show them what she found, it cause Enorma Ray face to turn completely red, she never seen a diaper that big and thick in her whole life. But she has to wear it if she wants the leading role as Stripperella.

Enorma Ray: Where did you get that diaper?, I never seen one so big and thick before.

Lady Frenzy just smile at Enorma Ray

Lady Frenzy: One of my factory projects, I made a deal with a good friend of mine to produce her kind of diapers with the help of her tech.

Lady Frenzy then imagine a lady behind her in the shadows the only thing you can see is her crimson red mask with matching baby bib and high heel shoes, she was also wearing a big thick reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape that goes with her reddish pink nylon sock stoking and reddish pink gloves.

Lady Frenzy: Now lets get that tiny hiney of yours, because there is no way that its going to attract any man, no matter how hard you shake it.

Enorma Ray blew a raspberry at Lady Frenzy for hearing what she said about her tiny butt, that cause Lady Frenzy to giggle for see acting child's, Lady Frenzy then removed Enorma Ray sexy yellow see through panties, follow by lifting her up by the legs to slide the very big and thick diaper underneath 's rear, the two human looking robots started to hand Lady Frenzy the changing supplies, Lady Frenzy then slab a bunch of petroleum jelly on Enorma's lower areas, follow by pouring a large amount of baby talcum powder as well. Enorma Ray blush as Lady Frenzy applies the petroleum jelly and baby talcum powder on her lower area, she deeply wanted to suck on her thumb as Lady Frenzy diapered her. She was finally done when Lady Frenzy place the last diaper tape on to close the diaper, Lady Frenzy then patted the front of 's very big and thick diaper that made a very loud crinkling sound that echo through out the manufacturing area.

Lady Frenzy: "There now people can stare at something else than looking at your enormous breasts."

Enorma Ray just blush at the statement of what Lady Frenzy just said and poke at her diaper. It made small crinkling sound but loud enough for Lady Frenzy to hear it, Lady Frenzy just smile as she watch Enorma Ray poke at her diaper, unknown to the two human looking robots were taking pictures and recording her with their robotic eyes since Lady Frenzy started diapering her. They were sending the pictures and videos recording to the main computer and keeping backup files in their memory banks, as they keep doing what they are told until Lady Frenzy tells them to stop, a small smile appear on 's face as she keeps poking her diaper, she never felt anything so soft and comfortable before it was like it was meant for her to wear, unknown to her Lady Frenzy notice it.

Lady Frenzy: ("It looks like someone is enjoying herself to her first diaper, it looks like my plans for will also be in actions as well, I just need to take a few more pictures and video recordings of to get what I need from her, but how said that I can't have fun with her, if I play it right Stripperella will have a baby sister.")

Lady Frenzy talk to herself as she watch Enorma Ray continuing to poke at her, that is when decided to stop poking her diaper and started to cover it with her sexy golden dress. It was almost impossible to for Enorma Ray to cover her diaper with her sexy dress, the diaper was too big and thick to give enough mobility as she lay on her back. Lady Frenzy continue to watch struggle as she tries to cover her diaper, then she decided to help by walking towards her.

Lady Frenzy: Here let me help you sweet heart.

Lady Frenzy walk up to Enorma Ray grab both her legs and lift her up, then slide the bottom of the dress underneath 's diaper and place the diaper on top of it, Lady Frenzy then pull the dress over the top of Enorma Ray diaper to completely cover it. Lady Frenzy knew that she has Enorma Ray in the palm of her hand now that Enorma Ray is diapered, she could do anything she wants to her and will do it, Lady Frenzy decided to take this to the next level, but after a few photo shots, video recording, and calling a certain someone to help her to make this more enjoyable.


	3. Chapter3:The Shadow Behind par

Chapter3:Memories and diaper revenge part1

In the changing room was about to change Kitty Kat's diaper first, while the other members of the Mama Girl Brigade were busy enjoying making squishy sound with their really full diapers. smile as she watch Kitty Katt suck on her thumb and hear her giggle for a bit, then stroke Kitty Kat's hair and the side of Kitty Kats face. Kitty Kat look at her and smile at the attention she was getting from her new mother, notice a twinkle in Kitty Kat's eyes of innocents and pure love from Kitty Kat as she look at her. started to remembered how she turned her most hated enemy at work into her precious baby girl.

Flashback

Giselle walk in to Kat's apartment at this moment Catt was trying on her new bikini in-front of her mirror, that is when Catt saw Giselle in the mirror.

Catt: well, well isn't the baby herself, what is a cry baby like you doing here shouldn't you be with your best friend so she can change your big baby diaper.

Unknown to Catt six shadowy figures enter her apartment as Catt continued to insult Giselle two of them got behind her one had six arms, holding a pacifier, an you can tell that she is wearing a big thick diaper the other one by her side has baby bottles strapped to her wrist's that connected to a tank filled with a special milk attached to her back. Giselle then lowered her head a bit to cover her eyes in shadow and smirk at Catt.

Catt "what are you smiling at you big baby"

before she can finish what she was saying four very attractive women dress as babies wearing big thick diapers jumped in-front of her, before she could say anything the one with the six arms put the pacifier in her mouth from behind. Catt started to suck on the pacifier then she landed on her bottom and was not able to stand up any more.

Giselle then smiled evilly at Catt then walk up to her and told her

Giselle :"if you are wondering why you can't stand or walk is because of the pacifier in your mouth it removers your knowledge to walk and stand, now the only way to get around is to crawl like a baby for now on and if you are wondering why I'm doing this to you is because for all the times you belittle me, saying that no man want to have a baby like you for a girlfriend or change your diapers, telling me that I should just give up wearing panties and go back to wearing diapers were I belong. But now I'm in charge here, I'm part of an organization here in the city that if full of big baby girls, these cute, beautiful baby girls are part of that organization and mine to baby love and care as my own."

After saying that all six baby girls blushed at the same time, some of them suck on their thumb happily others just smiled happily and rocked themselves side to side. Giselle decided to tell Catt who this baby girls are.

Giselle "the one with the six arms is known as Pamper Six she is the fastest diaper change in the group and wearing the thickest diaper she use to go by the name Ms. Galore."

That is when catt turn her head to see a woman with blonde hair with six arms in a purple oneis with matching baby bonnet and baby bib that has a cute octopus on it, in a very thick diaper.

Giselle :"The one next to her that has baby bottles on her wrist's is known as baby milk she wears the biggest diaper in the group because she likes drink the special milk a lot you know her as the new reporter on tv Margo Van Winkle."

Catt saw a dark hair lady wearing the same kind of oneise, baby bonnet and baby bib but it is red and has a image of a baby bottle on the bonnet and bib, she also has a pacifier in her mouth that has tubes connecting to the tank on her back, Catt saw some milk going throw the tube and in to the pacifier and notice baby milk sucking on the pacifier then her diaper bulge out a bit in her oneise causing her to blush a bit.

Then Giselle pointed to two more ladies both of them were wearing baby dress, baby bonnets, and baby bibs the only difference between the two was the color of their outfits and the pictures on the dress's

Giselle: "The one in the reddish pink dress with the red rose on it is Diaper Rose you know her as Sally Rose, she is in charge of the diapers for the group. The one next to her in the baby blue dress with the picture of a doll and teddy bear on it is Baby Doll she make sure that the girls have a doll or bear to sleep with at night you remember her as The Bridesmaid."

Then baby doll pulled out a doll and started to hug it while suck on her thumb. Then Giselle pointed to the last two and saw that they were hiding in the shadows, Giselle smiled and walk over to them

Giselle: "come on out so that she could meet you."

then she turn her head back to Catt

Giselle: "they are a bit shy to new people but they are very sweet when they get to know you"

then Giselle turn her head back to them

Giselle: "it is okay just take my hands and I'll walk you over to her and introduce you to her."

Giselle put both her hands out at the so they could grab them, they nodded their heads and grab her hands as Giselle walk them out of the shadows Catt had a good look at them they were both wearing overalls and regular colored shirts, their hair was in pigtails but in a braided style, the bottom of their overalls was bulging out because of their diapers making them look like overgrown toddlers. As Giselle was about to introduce the two ladies to catt Pampered Six notice something in Catt's closet then she patted the bottom of Diaper Rose diaper to get her attention then she told her to fallow her to Catt's close, as Diaper Rose and Pampered Six got to the closet they found something interesting that Giselle should know as well.

Diaper Rose: "Wait till Ms. Change finds out about this it change her mind on that Catt girl."

Diaper Rose told Pampered Six

Pampered Six: "yeah she might start what she had plan on her right now instead of waiting until we got back to the hideout for the fun to start."

Pampered Six who also to Diaper Rose as well they both smile evilly at each other then turn their heads to Giselle who was about to introduce the other two girl to catt,

Giselle: "the one in the blue jean overalls with a baby toy on it, also with a hot pink shirt with matching hot pink bows one on each pigtails and one big one on top of her head is baby girl you only seen her a few time she goes by the name Cliche she takes care of the baby toys. The one next to her in the pink overalls with a picture of a pacifier on it with a baby blue shirt with matching baby blue bows is pacify and she is the one responsible for the pacifier in you mouth I think you will remember her too because she works with us you remember Persephone right."

As on queue diaper rose got everyone's attentions.

Diaper Rose: and everyone come see what Pamper Six and I found

: Bring it over here sweeties, we have to keep an eye on Catt.

Pamper Six and Diaper Rose walk over to and the other members of the  
with both of them holding a box. Catt's eyes widen as she realized what they are holding, she became very nervous of what is about to happen, when open the boxes. pull out a light and dark green baby dress with matching baby bonnet with cute cat ears and baby bib with Hellow Kitty on it, was surprise how cute the outfit was, she didn't think that Catt likes dressing up like a baby, that is when saw what look like a letter in the box, it was address to her and it was for a costume party at Ms. Change old job, it said that it was a baby theme and diapers were mandatory to wear with the costume.

: funny I don't remember a party being planed, back at my old job at Tenderloins

Then found a piece of line paper that was underneath the letter, as look at it she saw that it had step by step instruction on it.

1.)Deliver package to Giselle apartment.  
2.)Leave letter on top of package for Giselle to find.  
3.)Meet Giselle at the back of tenderloins to lead her in and talk to her.  
4.)Give Giselle a spike water bottle with the clear laxative.  
5.)Talk to Giselle and her friends until her time to performance.  
6.)Wait and enjoy the show as Giselle wets and solid her diaper in-front of everyone during her routine.  
7.)Volunteer to take Giselle home from her humiliating filling her diaper.  
8.)Take Giselle to your apartment and trick her into watching the hypnoses DVD, make Giselle think that she is Erotica Jones baby girl, she love to wear diaper and be change by Erotica Jones.  
9.)Take pictures of Giselle using her diaper after feeding her more laxative.

After reading the list open up the other box and found a bottle of liquid clear laxative, a hypnotic DVD, a digital video camera, a few baby toys, a pack of big thick diapers. crumbled the letter with both hands and look back at Catt with a evil smirk on her face, this scared every member of Mama Girl Brigade causing some of them to pee or poop themselves maybe both they never seen smile like that.

: So you think you can humiliate me in-front of all our friends and former coworkers back at the tenderloins.

Catt was afraid, she was never scared of Giselle before until now, she always remember her as a happy, spunky, and cheerful. But the smile on Giselle face looks sinister, deep down she wish that she had a diaper on like the other baby girls that came with Giselle, if Giselle keeps smiling at her, she might end up wetting herself from fear. then turn her head away from Catt and look towards her Mama Girl Brigade.

: Diaper Rose please pick up one of those diapers that is inside the box, Pamper Six can you get my diaper bag and hand me the special spray bottle, Baby Milk can you come here sweetie I need something from you.

Baby Milk nodded her head and walk towards them as Pamper Six left the room to get the diaper bag and Diaper Rose went threw the box to fetch a diaper from it, but she got a bit distracted by the baby toys that were in their as well, while the other baby girls watch. giggle a bit from watch Diaper Rose play with some of the baby toys, She then turn her head back to Catt and lean close to her so that they come face to face, Catt started to suck on her pacifier rapidly to calm herself down and that smile reappear on Giselle face.

: Lets see hoe you like it when you adulthood is taken away.


End file.
